


Drake Walker: I Chose You

by CastielsKeeper89



Series: The Royal Romance [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsKeeper89/pseuds/CastielsKeeper89
Summary: Riley finally finds the courage at the Coronation Ball to tell Crown Prince Liam that although she cares about him, she has fallen in love with somebody else; his closest friend, Drake Walker.But will Drake believe Riley when she tells him that she wants him over the Prince?





	Drake Walker: I Chose You

**Author's Note:**

> I love this 'Visual Novel' and have fallen in love with Riley/Drake from the start. I hope you enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It's unbeta'd and a first time smut for me, but concrit is welcome (honestly, I'm not going to bite your head off or get offended)! It's not my best work, but I'm satisfied with it - I just needed to get it out on paper!
> 
> Also, the majority of the dialogue from Liam, the King and the Queen is taken straight from the Visual Novel, with a little bit of divergence.

As Leo and Maxwell left, Riley couldn’t stop her nerves from doubling. Now was her chance to tell Liam the truth, but she wasn’t sure she could do it. His grand smile did nothing to calm her.  
  
“And so, Lady Riley, we find ourselves alone together.”  
  
“So it would seem…” she replied, giving him a small smile, her stomach doing horrendous flips.  
  
“I’m sorry I had to cut our conversation short earlier.”  
  
“It’s a busy night for you I’m sure.”  
  
“And yet, the only person I’ve been thinking about all night is you.” Riley felt herself crumble underneath his gaze. She shifted uneasily.  
  
“Liam, you wanted to talk?”  
  
“I want to be alone with you. There are things I need to tell you, but it’s more than that.” A gentle touch to her elbow caused her to look up at him.  
  
“Oh?” She gulped, desperate for the courage she needed.  
  
“Yes, I want to do more than talk. The truth is Lady Riley, I’m done waiting. I want you.” Riley couldn’t stop her legs from shaking as she pulled away from his light touch. She glanced around the room, aware of a few eyes on the two of them. Most people were dancing elegantly around the room, some were at the buffet table. She spied Drake over by the large windows, watching them with gaunt eyes. He slipped out onto the balcony just as Liam turned to look.  
  
“Liam…” She sighed.  
  
“If you feel the same way, that is…” Riley took a deep breath and guided Liam to a deserted corner of the room, where she thought nobody would be able to hear them talking.  
  
“These past few months have been the time of my life,” she started, avoiding his gaze. “And at first, I really enjoyed the stolen moments and the secret trysts. In the hedge maze, at the waterfalls, in the ruins…” she risked a glance at Liam and saw his face had turned still and sullen, a red blush creeping up his neck. “I care for you, I really do…”  
  
“But…” he continued for her. “You don’t love me. Not like I lo-”  
  
“Please, Liam. I’m not made to be a Queen. The other ladies here have come from nobility. They’ve lived this all their lives.”  
  
“Who’s done this to you? What have they said?” He asked, touching her arm again, a bit firmer this time.  
  
“Nothing had been said, Liam. I can handle my own. I’m not afraid of Olivia and her constant belittling, and Madeleine and her subtle condescension. It’s not that…”  
  
“Then what is it?”  
  
“I’ve watched you closely, this whole social season. Everything you’ve had to do is due to duty. It’s all things you HAVE to do, not things you WANT to do. I’ve still got my whole life ahead of me. I want to see the world and be free to visit where I want, rather than where my royal duties will take me. I want to be able to relax in public and not worry about the press. I want to be myself, rather than pretending to be a noble.” Liam nodded in understanding. “And it’s not just that…” Riley placed her hand on his forearm, caressing it. “My feelings have changed.” Riley closed her eyes, took a deep breath and released it slowly. Liam was quiet. “I’ve fallen for someone else…” She couldn’t help but watch as Liam’s face fell. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes drooped sadly, but he quickly regained his princely demeanour. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. You and I had barely any time together, but…”  
  
“Who is it?” Liam asked softly. His hand fell back to his side as he turned his back more to the room. He squared his shoulders and smiled down at Riley. “I’m curious as to who has won the heart of the beautiful Lady Riley.”  
  
She glanced up at him, biting her lip slowly, wondering if she should tell him now, or whether it would be too much. “Drake…” she whispered, closing her eyes and letting a small smile cross her lips. When she opened her eyes again, she was shocked to find Liam grinning from ear to ear. “You’re… happy?”  
  
“Yes… No…” Liam shook his head in disbelief. “I love you, Riley, and I’m…” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I understand. And Drake deserves the very best. He’s lived his whole life believing he’s second rate, and I hated that. If I could have picked anybody for you to fall in love with, it would be him. I’m just sorry that we never got our chance, that Cordonia will miss out on the best Queen that would ever have reigned.” Liam paused, taking Riley’s hand in his and giving it squeeze. “I’m happy for you. And for Drake. Will you be staying in Cordonia, or is he going back to New York with you?” Riley couldn’t help notice the shake to his voice as he asked whether he was losing both her and his best friend in the same night.  
  
“We…er… we haven’t spoken about it. Drake doesn’t actually know I’ve spoken to you about it.” Liam nodded.  
  
“Well you are welcome in Cordonia for as long as you’d like,” Liam nodded once and took a step away from Riley.  
  
“Liam! One last thing…” Liam looked hopefully at her. “Drake and I… nothing has happened between us. We know how we feel, but we never acted on it. Neither of us wanted to do that to you.”  
  
One last smile finally told Riley that she could relax, so she quickly wrapped her arms around Liam’s neck and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, for that. I appreciate it. And within the hour, you will be released as a suitor and can do as you please.”  
  
“Thank you, Liam, for understanding.”  
  
“Always.” Liam held Riley out at arms’ length and bowed to her before returning to the throng of the crowd.  
  
Riley couldn’t stop the grin from spreading as she sighed happily and leant against the wall. She glanced around the room to see Hana dancing with Maxwell; laughing at each other as they she copied some of Maxwell’s less courtly moves. Riley laughed watching Olivia glare at them from across the room – how dare they have fun!  
It wasn’t long before she turned her attention from her friends to the large curtain that Drake had disappeared behind. She weaved in and out of the crowd, stopping every now and then to greet Penelope and Kiara and some of the other noble ladies.  
  
She stepped through the curtain and closed her eyes as the cool air hit her. She breathed it in, her nerves disappearing instantly. Her skin prickled at the thought of telling Drake. As she opened her eyes, they immediately settled on him, shoulders slumped over the bar with a bottle of whiskey in hand.  
  
“Are you drinking straight from the bottle?” She exclaimed, approaching him. Drake lifted one hand up as a hello whilst tipping his other hand up and taking a long swig from the bottle. “Give it to me.” He saluted back to her and held it out as he turned to watch her morosely. “I didn’t realise you were in the habit of disappointing Liam…” she scolded him.  
  
“What are you doing out here? Liam’s just about to make his announcement…”  
  
“You should be supporting him, not out here getting drunk.”  
  
Drake shrugged. “Yet, here I am!”  
  
“Drake, please-”  
  
“No! I’ve spent my whole life supporting Prince-soon-to-be-King Liam, but I can’t witness this.” Drake stood and quickly rounded on Riley, pushing her up against the stone balcony. She could feel his hot breath on her face and a hot rush under her skin. “I want you, Riley…” his lips inched closer to hers, his eyes dropping to her mouth as he licked his lips hungrily. “But you’re not mine. You’re Liam’s. You always have been.”  
  
“No, Drake, I’m not-” Riley tried to tell him, but as he wound his arms around her, sliding his hands under the straps of the back of her dress, her voice failed her. She let her head fall back as Drake leant forwards, his lips grazing her neck, his stubble scraping along her chin.  
  
“We can’t have this. In less than five minutes, you’ll be Queen.” Drake whispered into her ear and she could feel her legs trembling with anticipation. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak up and tell him. She just wanted him to kiss her and take her far, far away. “And I’ll be gone.”  
  
And with that, Drake pulled away from Riley and disappeared back through the curtain into the ballroom.  
  
“What?” Riley raced forwards, determined to follow him, but by the time she had got into the furore of the dance floor, he had vanished. Hana appeared suddenly, her face alit with happiness.  
  
“Riley! I wondered where you where!”  
  
“Have you seen Drake? Just now… He was over there, but he’s gone and I can’t find him!” Hana’s face turned quickly into shock at Riley’s desperation.  
  
“He just pushed past us, I think he went out that way…” Hana glanced over to the large ballroom doors that led towards the grand staircase. As Riley started to leave, Hana grabbed at her wrist. “Wait! The Prince is about to announce his decision! You have to stay!” Riley turned, grasping at Hana’s firm grip.  
  
“I need to see Drake! Right now!” Riley pleaded with Hana to let her go, but as a hush settled around the room, Maxwell came up behind her and gave her a flash of pearly whites.  
  
“Now’s your moment, Riley!” He grinned at her. Riley turned to watch as the King stepped forwards.  
  
“The moment we’ve been waiting for all season has finally arrived. It has been my great pleasure to serve Cordonia these last few decades. We’ve had turmoil, but Cordonia has pulled together even during our toughest times. I couldn’t be more proud to have been Cordonia’s King.” Riley turned her head to one side, catching a glimpse of Drake, whose eyes were lingering on her sadly.  
  
“Please…” she mouthed to him, desperate. He quickly looked away, his eyes settling back on the King.  
  
“And I only now pass the Crown to Prince Liam because I know he’ll carry on exactly as I have. I couldn’t ask for a better successor.” Prince Liam stepped forwards, now standing level with the King.  
  
“Father…” He began.  
  
“It’s true. I love your brother, but you will be the King that Cordonia needs. Reliable, steady, wise, just.” As Riley stared at Liam, unable to move for the people pressing in around her, he caught her eye and gave her a smile. It was a smile of understanding; he had to do his royal duty, and knew that the royal life was not one Riley wanted. “Though you weren’t born to be my successor, it feels as though this outcome was inevitable. Liam, you are every bit the King I always hoped you’d be. Today, I pass the royal signet ring to you. Cordonia is yours, my son.” The room erupted with cheers as Liam gratefully accepted the royal signet ring, though his eyes stayed on Riley, his smile steady. He glanced over at Olivia, then Madeleine, and finally, rested upon Hana, who instantly perked up under his gaze.  
  
“Thank you for all being here tonight. This is an incredible honour and a responsibility that I don’t take lightly. I can only hope that I can serve Cordonia with the distinction that my Father did.” Liam turned back to his father and bowed before him, before being caught up in a tight embrace by both his father and his step mother.  
  
“And now the time has come. Your Prince will choose his bride,” the Former Queen spoke as she stepped forwards.  
  
Riley turned to look at Drake, just as he disappeared out of the room. He had stayed to see Prince Liam’s coronation, to support him. Her heart bottomed out of her chest. He would never believe her now; he would never know that she chose him over Liam. She hadn’t told him soon enough. She should have told him straight away that she had bowed out of the race for Liam’s hand, but had been too angry at him from being drunk. It was a stupid mistake on her part.  
  
“First, let us thank you all for spending the social season with us.” The King started.  
  
“And particularly for all of the young ladies, thank you for your time. I could imagine any one of you being a fitting Queen for my son.” Queen Regina continued.  
  
“Now, Prince Liam must make his choice.”  
  
Riley stared up at him, his eyes trained on her. She shook her head slowly, chewing on her lip. He smiled back at her, giving her one curt nod before turning to the crowd.  
  
“I choose Lady Hana.”  
  
All around her gasps resonated. Riley heard Olivia yelling out in surprise, and saw Madeleine’s mouth form an ‘o’ of shock. Beside her, Hana stiffened at her name, her jaw dropping and her eyes growing wide.  
  
“Me?” Hana instantly turned to Riley, her face turning from surprised elation to horror. “I’m sorry, Riley! I thought he would choose you!” She hid her face in her hands, but Riley pulled them away, grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.  
  
“Hana, this is amazing! Now you don’t have to leave! I’m so happy for you!” Riley lunged forwards, wrapping her arms around Hana tightly, and giving her a squeeze.  
  
“But what about you? I thought you loved him…” Riley pulled away, staring Hana in the eye as everybody clamoured to be close to her.  
  
“Hana…” Riley started, but she ended up just shaking her head in response. She gave Hana a small smile as she said “…I need to find Drake…”  
  
Hana watched her for a moment before the realisation hit. After it had, her face lit up with happiness.  
  
“Ohmigosh, RILEY! You need to go find him!” Riley laughed half-heartedly, steering Hana forwards.  
  
“Yes, and you need to go to your Prince!”  
  
“My Prince? Prince Liam! Oh my!” Riley let her arms drop as Hana composed herself and walked up to Prince Liam, placing a small kiss on his cheek, as he held her hand in his. Behind her, she could hear Maxwell shuffling on his feet.  
  
“I’m sorry, Riley…”  
  
“No, I’m the one who should be sorry, Maxwell. But I need to go. I’ll talk to you later.” And with that, she left a speechless Maxwell in her wake. As she exited the ballroom, she glanced around, seeing no sign of Drake. She raced forwards, kicking her shoes off and swiftly picking them up off the floor, heading straight for Drake’s room. When she arrived there, she found Drake messily packing a small holdall.  
  
“Drake…” she breathed, stepping into his room unsurely.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be with the King, celebrating?” He snapped, his movements clumsy as he threw his underwear in.  
  
“I’m exactly where I need to be.”  
  
“Dammit, Riley! Can’t you just leave me alone?” He turned, collapsing onto his bed, his face in his hands. “I can’t be near you anymore, I have to go.”  
  
“He didn’t pick me, Drake, I’m not with Liam…” she rushed forwards, taking his hands in hers and pulling them away. He was taking deep, steadying breaths, and his face was red.  
  
“So I’m your consolation prize. So sorry you didn’t get picked to be a Queen, have a commoner instead…” Drake stood, pushing Riley gently away.  
  
“It’s not like that, and you know it,” Riley shouted back, making Drake wince. “I tried to tell you earlier, but you were too-” She waved her hand towards him, gesturing wildly. “I told Liam I loved you. I asked him not to pick me. I told him I was bowing out as a suitor. Because of you. Because I love you, Drake. Not Liam.” He leant against his wardrobe door, sighing sadly as he pressed his forehead into the cool wood. Riley came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and chest, hugging him tightly.  
  
“I can’t…” Drake started. “I can’t believe you. I can’t believe you’d give up an entire country for me. Who would do that?”  
  
“I would do that. For you.” She tightened her arms around him, as he shifted his weight backwards into her, pressing his hands into hers and gently moving them away from him.  
  
“You don’t understand…” he told her sadly. “I don’t believe you. Nobody would do that.” He turned in her arms, avoiding her eye contact and strode over to the door. “I need you to leave now, because I can’t…” Drake closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards, hitting the door frame. “I can’t do this…”  
  
Shell-shocked, Riley made her way slowly to the door. “Drake…” she whispered as she got closer.  
  
“Please, Riley… please leave.”  
  
As she walked shakily out of his room, she could feel the threat of tears pricking behind her eyes. When the door shut behind her, she let them flow freely down her face, running straight to her own room next door; she didn’t care that he might hear her, she sobbed loudly, grabbing her suitcase and hastily throwing her things into it. She wasn’t surprised when Maxwell walked into her room.  
  
“Riley! Are you okay?” He asked, shocked at the state she was in.  
  
“No, I need to go home, Maxwell. I need to go home now.” He nodded, taking the suitcase from her shuddering hands and led her outside.  
  
“Okay, I’ll have the limo pick us up. I must admit, I was quite shocked when he picked Hana…” Riley shook her head, unable to say anything as Maxwell led her away.  
  
Drake listened at the door as Riley walked away.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The next morning, Drake woke up with a horrific hangover. After Riley had left the palace, he had sought out every liquor bottle he could get his hands on, whether it was whiskey or cognac. He even finished off with a tart red wine circa 1867, which he was sure that King Constantine – FORMER King Constantine wouldn’t have been impressed with. King Liam, however, might just let him have that one slip-up.  
  
Rubbing his eyes vigorously, Drake glanced at his phone. He had several missed calls from Liam, but no voicemails.  
  
It was almost midday. He groaned, moving slowly to sit on the edge of his bed, his head throbbing painfully. He managed to pour himself a glass of water from a jug that sat on the dresser, and shrugged on a t-shirt and trousers before heading towards the door. He figured he’d head for the kitchens first to grab some painkillers to stop the drilling in his head, then try to find Liam to see what he wanted.  
  
King Liam. He wondered whether he would be busy today, picking out members of his royal court with his new fiancée. Drake paused in thought. If he hadn’t chosen Riley, who had he chosen? He prayed it wasn’t Madeleine. Olivia was just about bearable and probably the next best after Riley, although she would have been insufferable if Liam had chosen her. And who had been the other candidates? Penelope Poodle, and Kiara the Clumsy. And of course, their good friend Hana. Glumly, he remembered Hana telling him yesterday that her parents were pulling her out of the running and for her to come home immediately. He supposed she had already left by now, leaving him just with Maxwell for company. He groaned as he realised that Maxwell had left with Riley, and would probably be returning back to the Beaumont estate.  
  
So he was alone. Riley had left, Hana was being forced home and Maxwell would need to help Bertrand with the damage control now that they had lost out on the furtive deals they had planned to make once Riley won the hand of the Prince – KING. And there it was. King Liam. Drake only had King Liam now. As always.  
  
As a Prince, Liam had been strapped for free time, so what would that be like now that he’s King? Not to mention any free time he might find he has, he’d surely want to spend it with his future wife. Drake would be left out in the cold.  
  
Plodding along the hallway in barefoot, Drake stared morosely around. Last night he was ready to pack up and leave, not wanting to watch Liam and Riley fall deeper in love than they already were. He could see it in the way they looked at each other, the stolen smiles, the whispers Liam afforded her when he thought nobody else could hear. His chest stung just thinking about it. But he hadn’t chosen Riley, which confused Drake. Liam had told him that it was Riley he wanted, Riley who had his heart. But perhaps the court had persuaded him otherwise. Liam took his royal duty extremely seriously, so Drake knew he’d only pick somebody he thought suitable for the role of Queen. Perhaps that just had not been Riley.  
  
As he moved around a corner, he almost ran into the man of the hour. Liam was bright and cheery-faced, although Drake noticed he faltered as he saw Drake. Within seconds, the large grin was plastered back on his face.  
  
“Drake! I’ve been trying to get hold of you…” Drake leant against the wall, Liam’s voice pounding in his head.  
  
“Can you be a little less cheery, please?” He moaned, massaging his eyes.  
  
Liam laughed half-heartedly. “I take it you had a good evening then?” His smile was wicked, but his eyes weren’t lit up with it. Drake watched him in confusion. “Look, Drake, I know you’ve never really liked the life of a Noble, but I was wondering if you’d consider becoming part of my royal court. I need you around me. You ground me. You look out for me. I don’t know anybody who would do more for me.”  
  
“Riley might have…” Drake countered. Liam’s face fell. “If you hadn’t thrown her away like a piece of trash.” An anger that he hadn’t realised he felt surfaced, threatening to take over. “Why didn’t you pick her, Liam? She was the only worthy candidate…” Drake gasped, realising he still didn’t know who Liam had picked. “Who did you pick?”  
  
“Keep your voice down!” Liam hissed, pulling Drake into an empty room. He closed the door behind him and turned on Drake. “What’s wrong with you?” Drake collapsed into a nearby armchair, his head hanging in his arms. “Are you drunk?” Liam accused.  
  
“Quite possibly…”  
  
“Have you spoken to Riley?” Liam asked softly.  
  
“Yes,” Drake groaned again, feeling the betraying sting behind his eyes. “I told her to leave.”  
  
“You did what?!” Liam gasped. “Why would you do that?” Drake detected anger in Liam’s voice, so he glanced up to see Liam staring down at him in disbelief.  
  
“I went back to my room just after King Constantine gave you the royal signet. I didn’t want to watch…” Drake’s voice trailed off, but he saw Liam looking sadly at him. “I’m sorry, Liam, I never meant to fall in love with her. But I couldn’t bear to watch you two together. I was going to leave. I was packing when she followed me back. She told me you didn’t pick her, and that she wanted to be with me…” Drake swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I couldn’t do that to you. I couldn’t have done that to myself either. I didn’t want to be her consolation prize, even if she truly did love me, she’d never love me more than she loved you. Why didn’t you pick her, Liam? I could have left and you would have been happy with Riley.”  
  
“You idiot!” Liam hissed at him, hitting him around the head. Drake froze in shock. Never had he ever seen Liam so angry. “She came to me before the coronation and told me not to!” Liam let this settle for a moment. “She told me she wasn’t in love with me, that she loved somebody else, and asked me not to pick her.” Drake felt his stomach bottoming out. She had told the truth. “She does love you more than she loves me. And it hurts, it does, but that’s my problem, not yours.” Liam turned, slamming his hands down on the tableau behind him. “Christ, Drake! I gave you my blessing! I told Riley that it was fine, that I wouldn’t have wanted her to fall in love with anybody else, if not me.”  
  
Drake felt an unfamiliar rush of hope and happiness, followed by a sobering feeling of panic.  
  
“She’s gone, Liam!” He stood, shaking violently. “She’s gone home! Maxwell took her home! I need to find her!”  
  
Liam held his hands up, steadying Drake as he swayed unsurely. “Hold on, Drake, you need to calm down.”  
  
“Calm down? I sent her away! The only person I’ve ever loved and I told her to leave!”  
  
“I know, Drake, but panicking won’t get us anywhere…”  
  
A familiar head popped round the door.  
  
“Liam? I heard raised voices…” Lady Hana stepped into the room gingerly, Liam smiled softly at her.  
  
“Sorry, Hana, Drake and I were just-”  
  
“Hana! Have you seen Maxwell? I need to talk to him!” Drake surged forwards, grabbing her by the arms.  
  
“Drake!” Liam shouted, angry again. He stepped up to Drake and pulled him away. “Hana is my future Queen, you are not to touch her like that again!” Drake baulked at the statement. He looked at Hana in shock, whose face turned scarlet under his gaze.  
  
“Of course, I’m sorry, Hana – my Lady, I didn’t realise…”  
  
“It’s really okay, it didn’t hurt…” She shrugged to Liam.  
  
“Still…” Liam started.  
  
A smile grew on Drake’s face. “Congratulations, Hana. I’m really happy for you.”  
  
“Thank you, I certainly wasn’t expecting it…” she blushed.  
  
“I’ve spent the whole social season enjoying the time the five of us have spent together, and I really loved your company most of all, Hana. I’m looking forward to really getting to know you properly.” Drake hung back as Liam smiled down at Hana, who blushed even more furiously.  
  
“I just really thought… Oh, it doesn’t matter. I’m very lucky you chose me, and hopefully, I’ll do Cordonia justice as Queen.”  
  
“I have no doubts…” Liam calmed told her, brushing a hand down her arm.  
  
“Drake, have you seen Riley?” Hana asked, glancing over at him. He groaned loudly, throwing himself back on the chair.  
  
“There seems to have been some sort of misunderstanding here…” Liam sighed, explaining it all quickly to Hana.  
  
“Then let’s find Maxwell! He’ll definitely know where she is,” She exclaimed, excitement seeping out of her.  
  
“Hana… we have places to be. We need to start organising the Royal Engagement Tour. It’s our duty,” Liam sighed. “We’re going to have to leave Drake to it.” He turned to Drake, eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry…” Hana sent him an apologetic smile as they both left, their arms entwined.  
  
Drake stood, crossing to the door and out into the corridor. He felt the cold floor underfoot and raced back towards his room to grab his shoes. As he neared his room, he slowed, stopping just outside the door next to his. Lifting his hand, he fingered the intricate design on Riley’s door before pushing it gently open. The room felt bare.  
  
It looked exactly the same: the large four poster bed, the fancy dressing table, the large dressing mirror, the arm chairs and poufs and the many paintings hung on the wall. He stepped inside, noting that the maids had already been and made the bed, although it was highly likely that Riley hadn’t stayed that night anyway.  
  
He lingered for a few moments before closing the door behind him, hanging his head and crossing into his bedroom.  
  
As he entered, he found himself frozen to the spot. There she was; stood by the edge of his bed.  
  
“Riley…” he breathed, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
“Are you ready to listen?” She asked curtly.  
  
“No…” he replied, closing the distance between them in four long strides. He crushed his mouth against hers, lifting one hand up to her cheek and sliding it round to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him while the other slid over her waist and into the small of her back. He kissed her over and over, not daring to open his eyes in case he was dreaming. He could feel Riley writhing under his hands as she wrapped her own around him, pressing her body against him.  
  
When they pulled away, both of them were left breathless. Drake pressed his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
“Drake…” the word coming out in one long gasp.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Riley, I was stupid. I didn’t believe you could love me over Liam. I’m not worth it. You could have had the whole world on a plate, you could have worn fancy dresses and expensive jewellery every day, or been swept to far off places-”  
  
“Shut up!” Riley whispered. “You are my whole world.”  
  
Drake could feel the warmth spreading through him, tingly pleasantly, and not like the drunken warmth he was used to. He couldn’t help himself from asking… “Since when?”  
  
Riley pressed another small kiss to his lips, which he hungrily accepted, chasing her lips as she pulled away. “Since you pushed me over in the snow to watch the stars…” she admitted, and Drake could feel the heat from her cheeks; he chuckled, pulling her in to a crushing hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. “Please don’t push me again… I might not come back.” He placed his nose in her hair, happily scenting the fresh berries and mint surrounding her. “Drake…” she said, gently coaxing them apart. “I love you, but you stink…”  
  
“Say that again…” He whispered.  
  
“You stink…” she replied, a smile etched onto her face as she kissed him again. He pulled away, catching her gaze.  
  
“No, the other bit…” His face was serious, his heart was going crazy and his stomach was doing backflips.  
  
“Drake Walker, I love you.”  
  
He moved forwards quickly to kiss Riley again, but she held her hand up over his mouth. “Shower first!” She giggled as his face relaxed into a huge smile and he pulled her into another crushing hug.  
  
“Will you be joining me?” He grinned, whispering in her ear.  
  
“Easy, there…” Riley mocked, her fingers stroking the back of his neck. She took a step backwards, edging them both towards the bathroom as she fumbled with the hem of his shirt. Drake followed eagerly, kissing down her neck and along her shoulder. She groaned as his hands wandered underneath the back of her gown once more, sliding the straps off. She pushed him away as she lifted his t-shirt over his head, throwing it into the corner of the room. He chased her back, pulling her closer, not willing to be too far away. As he went in for another kiss, she blocked him again with her hand. “I like some whiskey every now and then, Drake, but you really need to brush your teeth first!” He grinned, moving instead to her neck, pressing hard kisses against her supple skin. She ran her hands over his shoulders, skating her fingernails down his thick arms as they tensed under her touch. “Are you ticklish?” She teased. Her back hit the doorframe to the ensuite and Drake pushed up against her, his hands wandering down her back, over the top of her silky dress to cup her pert bottom and give it a small squeeze whilst he nibbled on her ear lobe, breathing heavily. Riley moved her hands to his jeans, fumbling with the buttons on the front.  
  
“Do you need some help with that?” he queried as she struggled. A shiver ran down her spine as she nodded, unable to speak. He moved his hands round quickly and opened his fly, letting his trousers drop to the floor as he stepped out of them, keeping his mouth on the nape of Riley’s neck. She lifted her head up and leant backwards, letting out a sigh.  
  
Drake was quick to place his hands back on her bare skin, moving from the side of her neck down to her chest, sliding under her dress, shifting it down her arms even more. She shrugged her arms out and let the dress fall to the floor, revealing lacy, light blue underwear. He dropped his hand to the inside of her thigh, letting his thumb hook the edge of her knickers slightly before massaging the flesh of her thigh.  
  
“Drake!” She gasped, pushing herself off the doorframe. “Shower, now!”  
  
“Yes, m’lady…” he breathed, walking backwards into the ensuite, watching as she followed him, her eyes lust-blown. He could feel the scratch marks all down his back, revelling in the sharp pain that was now fading. He noticed her eyes dropping to his crotch, so he quickly slipped his hand down, sliding his pants over his thick cock as it sprang back up. He kept his eyes on her, and saw her falter for a second. “We don’t have to-” he started as her eyes got wider. She walked forwards and pressed him up against the cool tiles behind him, letting her hand wander down as she forced her lips against his. “I thought you didn’t want to kiss me?” he teased again, pushing her head back, claiming her neck once more. As the tips of her fingers ghosted along his length, his body jerked forwards, and he accidentally nipped her neck. “Tease…” he whispered, his hands wandering quickly to her back, working at the clasp of her bra. She shucked it off and pressed her chest up against his, as he slid his hand to cup one of her breasts, massaging it and thumbing her nipple, making it stand to attention. He dipped his head down and took it in his mouth, licking and sucking at her nipple, causing goosebumps to cover her skin.  
  
He used one hand to reach into the shower and turn the taps on. “Do I really have to-”  
  
“Yes!” She cried.  
  
“Right now?” He asked incredulously.  
  
“Yes!” She replied, drawing back and staring straight into his eyes. He groaned as she backed herself under the shower spray, her knickers still on. The water cascaded down her body, dripping off her breasts and sliding down her arms as she moved her hand carefully down and into her knickers.  
  
“Riley…” Drake breathed, a hot poker firing up in his belly.  
  
“You’re not coming…. In here until you brush your teeth.” She groaned, working her free hand down over one breast, flicking at her nipple.  
  
Drake baulked, throbbing with desire. He turned quickly, fumbling to grab his brush and toothpaste, keeping his eyes on Riley as he scrubbed quickly. By the time he was finished, Riley was up against the wall, the hand in her knickers starting to move a little quicker and her head leant backwards with her eyes closed.  
  
Stepping in quickly he whipped her hand away, making her moan, and pressed himself up against her. He slipped one hand under her leg and pulled it up around his waist. She willingly curled it around him as he claimed her mouth, nibbling at her lower lip and then licking over it and into her mouth, teasing her incessantly.  
  
Clamping one hand behind her neck, he let his other hand move slowly downwards until it slipped into her knickers and curled one finger back up, circling her entrance. She was soaked, and not just from the shower. She tried to push down on his hand, but he held her firmly against the wall.  
  
“You’ve been teasing me since the moment we walked into that bar… now it’s my turn…” he whispered, causing her to shudder. She went limp underneath him, her body relaxing against his as he teased her with the tip of his finger. She groaned again, panting against his mouth. His cock rested up against the curve of her buttocks, aching for some contact, so he moved his hips slowly, gyrating against his hand in her knickers at the same time, earning him a gasp from a pliant Riley, and letting a fire ignite inside him, travelling up from his groin. He pulled his hand away, sliding the finger into his mouth. He groaned at the sweet taste and quickly dipped his hand back down, gliding a whole finger up into her. He felt her muscles contract around his finger as she gasped, and he groaned as she fought to keep it there, pressing her body down onto him. He wiggled it slowly before pulling it out and sucking it again.  
  
“You’re an arsehole…” she cried as he let his hand wander down once more. He slipped into her knickers, but pushed out at the side, coaxing them down over her thighs. She dropped her leg down onto her tiptoes as Drake followed her knickers down to the floor, landing quickly on his knees. He pushed at her hips, sliding one hand behind the top of her thigh, pulling her hips forward slightly, and the other hand at the front of the top of her thigh, his thumb wandering towards the top of her slit. He ghosted it downwards in a slow stroke, making Riley yelp and groan, then he leant forwards and licked underneath, tasting more of her sweet slick. He dipped his tongue in and out , causing her to writhe above him. He rolled his tongue and slid it in as deep as he could, pressing his lips to her and sucking gently as he did so, the tip of his finger stroking her swollen clitoris. Riley pushed her hips forward as Drake tried to steady her. He could feel her legs shaking underneath his hand and pulled back with one last lick, slipping two fingers inside her instead, pumping her to a steady rhythm.  
  
Looking up at her, he couldn’t believe his luck. Her back was arched against the wall, her head hanging loosely over her shoulders as she cried out in pleasure, her breasts bouncing gracefully as she tried to push herself up and off, then down and onto his fingers. His cock ached so badly that he just wanted to slide right into her wet pussy, but for now, he craved making her go crazy even more.  
  
He pressed his mouth against her clit, licking and sucking it gently, easing the most devilish sounds out of her mouth. He pushed three fingers into her, going slowly, then increasing his speed. As he did so, Riley’s hand grabbed at his hair, running it through his thick locks before tugging on it, hard. Her other hand grasped the handrail in the shower, her knuckles turning white as she let out a strangled gasp.  
  
“Drake! I’m going to-” Before she could finish her sentence, Drake pulled away from her, staring at her beauty as she struggled to keep herself composed. She was on her tiptoes, her toes curled up and her feet arched, her legs shuddering with the effort. “You bastard…” she cried, dipping her head to look at him as he stared back impishly. Her hair was plastered forwards onto her face, so she used a shaking arm to push it back as she lowered herself back onto the balls of her feet. “You come back here, right now!” She cried, scowling at him.  
  
Heat prickled all over his skin as he watched the water sliding over her breasts, captivating him. He stood slowly, watching her as she kept herself pressed up against the wall. She hadn’t stopped shaking, but he could tell it was lessening. He gave her a wicked smile and took one step towards her. “I want you Riley…” her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned at the sound of his voice. “I want you just like this, forever…” her hand wandered up to her neck, pushing her hair away, down her chest, pinching at a nipple before sliding over her stomach. Growling, he lunged forwards, catching her hand in his. “Don’t… Please don’t touch yourself. I want to…” Riley surged forwards, capturing his mouth with hers, forcing her tongue in, licking at her own taste. Drake groaned as her hand found its way to his throbbing cock, sliding gently up and down, barely even a firm grasp on it. He bucked his hips forwards, but she soon let go.  
  
“You’re not the only one who can tease…” she whispered. She lowered her mouth to his neck, kissing it hard, running her teeth over the sensitive skin, making him call out her name. She closed her mouth over the skin just at the back of his jaw and began to suck gently, her hand groping his butt. He jumped at the feeling of a finger circling his own hole, and shuddered as her fingers deftly moved down from his bum, over to his perineum, where she began to massage it with just two fingers. Her free hand ghosted along his erection again as it stood upright against his stomach. She took it in hand and guided it towards her, sliding it over her clitoris, gasping at the wonderful friction it provided. Drake was enveloped by a whole body shiver as the tip of his penis touched her wet opening.  
  
“Do we need…” he began, breathless.  
  
“No…” Riley whispered back. “Unless you…?”  
  
“Nu-uh…” He replied, savouring the feel of her heat at his tip.  
  
“I’m trusting you…” she teased, smiling as she sucked on his tongue.  
  
In one swift movement, Drake grabbed both of her thighs, planting his feet firmly on the floor and lifted her upwards so that both her legs were wrapped around his waist. A cry of shock sounded from her as Drake tipped his head up to meet her lips, her hands finding their way around his neck.  
  
“Drake!” She called out, her voice slightly panicked.  
  
“I’ve got you…” he murmured, his muscles tensing up as he pushed her back against the wall for more support. She kissed him back, deeply, gasping when he lowered her slowly onto his dick. He threw his head back as her wetness took him all in, burying his whole length inside her. “God, Riley…” he groaned. Her hand was gripping his hair again; she was holding her breath. He stayed still, scared he had hurt her, but soon enough, he felt a small spasm of muscle contracting around his member.  
  
“Move!” she scowled at him, making him chuckle.  
  
Ensuring that his feet weren’t slipping, he pulled his hips backwards slowly, then snapped them forwards, setting an unforgiving pace. With each thrust, Riley cried out, moaning, gasping, calling Drake’s name. Drake lowered his head to take her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it ferociously, teasing it with his teeth before flicking it with his tongue.  
  
“Drake!” Riley almost screamed in his ear, so he pulled out quickly, letting his dick rest upwards in-between her butt cheeks again. “Ugh!” She grabbed at his hair painfully, causing him to laugh out.  
  
“Somebody is very highly strung…” he murmured.  
  
“You… fucking… bastard…”  
  
“I’m not making you come like that, Riley, sorry…” he chased her lips with his, but she let her head fall backwards. He began to move his hips again, slowly, just rubbing in-between her cheeks as she tried to manoeuvre herself back onto him.  
  
“Please… please, Drake, please… I’m begging you…”  
  
“As the Lady pleases…” he whispered back, easily pulling his hips back and sliding into her dripping wet hole. A satisfied groan filled the echoing room. “Fuck…” Drake’s legs had begun to shake, an ache starting deep in his muscles.  
  
This time, he went slow. With each thrust, he pulled completely out of Riley, then slid gently back up, burying himself fully every time. They vibrated with wont and lust, both of them locked together in ecstasy. He didn’t need to go fast; he had all the time in the world. Riley looked down at him, her face flushed red with frustration and lust, and Drake could feel the heat from them. She pressed her forehead down against his and he could feel the tiny ministrations she made with her hips, teasing him into different angles as he slid in and out of her. Their gazes caught each other and Drake dared not even breath. He wanted this to last, but he feared that staring into her eyes would be too much.  
  
An overwhelming white heat was pooling at the base of his cock, and as Riley’s eyes rolled back into her head, he knew she was close. He tensed his muscles up, driving up into her even slower trying to keep himself from orgasming before she did. It was almost too much… The warmth he drove into, the wetness slicking his dick up, making each thrust even more excruciatingly pleasurable and those goddamn noises Riley made. Drake could feel himself losing it and began to curse himself, when Riley suddenly pushed his head forwards, crushing their mouths together to stop herself from screaming. He felt her muscles clenching around him, again and again, making her even tighter as he thrust into her over and over and over, until finally, the white heat rushed forwards, claiming him. He cried out in shock; it had never felt so good before. Riley pressed her head into his neck, biting down on his shoulder. He groaned as he felt his own come spurting into her, filling her up and slipping out, down and around his tight balls.  
  
Pressing Riley gently up against the wall, Drake lowered himself slowly onto his knees, bring her down with him into his lap. She leant forwards, curling herself around him, gently stroking the top of his shoulders.  
  
“I love you, Riley Brooks…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think in the comments below. I'm tagging this as being a part of a series as I can definitely imagine expanding this universe in the future, and certainly have plenty of ideas for it.


End file.
